Aromatherapy refers generally to introducing the vapor of one or more volatile substances into an inhalation flow path for inhalation into the lungs or respiratory tract. Volatile substances used in aromatherapy applications normally comprise essential volatile oils provided from, for instance, flowers, herbs and other selected plant life, fruits, etc. Because the vapor of these and other potential varieties of volatile essential oils prove to provide users with beneficial physiological and psychological benefits, aromatherapy has become increasingly popular throughout the world.
To this end, items such as pillows, earrings and other forms of jewelry, diffusers, steam vaporizers, candles, masks, soaps, ointments and salves have been devised as vehicles for containing volatile substances and for providing users with the vapor from the volatile substances. Although exemplary, these and other known vehicles for introducing the vapor from one or more volatile substances into an inhalation flow path for inhalation into the respiratory tract are obtrusive, not suitable for use except in a designated area, objectionable to people other than the user, and/or require specialized apparatus.